Conventional recessed projection screen systems include a housing and a screen and motor assembly. The screen and motor assembly is typically held in the housing such that a user installs the entire system in the ceiling at once. Also, the entire system is removed from the ceiling if the screen and motor assembly needs servicing. It would be desirable to provide a projection screen system that allows for the housing and the screen and motor assembly to be installed and uninstalled separately.